Striking devices, such as mauls, sledgehammers, axes, tire irons and the like, typically employ a striking-type head element secured to a handle. In various striking-type devices employed, damage may occur to the handle or the head element. In time, the device must normally be replaced or the head element changed to perform a different function. It is therefore desirable to provide for a device wherein a variety of head elements may be easily and quickly replaced on the handle, particularly where the head elements vary somewhat in size, weight, shape and interior cavity dimensions.